


I don't like you (jikook)

by Coffeeaddictedarmy



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bad Writing, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Homophobic Language, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Little Shit, Rich Jeon Jungkook, Rich Park Jimin, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Underage Drinking, because there older than 16, but it actually depends on where you live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeaddictedarmy/pseuds/Coffeeaddictedarmy
Summary: Jeongguks and Jimins parents are both CEO's of big hotel chains, Parks hotels and Jeons hotels, that makes them each other's biggest rival. Both Jeongguk and Jimin are practically raised to hate each other, what apperently worked. What they don't know is that feelings can change faster that you can imagine.





	1. Chapter 1

Jimin pov

Music plays through the room, my body moves with the beat, in sync with Hoseok. We’re working on our duo project for the next showcase. The stress you have at showcases is deadly. But the chance of getting recognized by a company is the stress worth.

The song ends. “It’s not good enough.” I say sighting.

“Yes it is, just a little more practise and it’s done.” Hoseok answers.

“But-“

“Nope, it’s going great. We’re doing great. Be a little positive.”

“Okay okay, I get it, we’re doing great.”

We both change clothes and walk out of the studio, to where Taehyung is waiting for us.

“Finally, I waited for ages.” He complains.

“Seriously, we’re only late for like a minute or so.” Hoseok said.

“LIAR, you’re late for 2 minutes and 38 seconds. How was practise?”

“It went-“ I start saying, Hoseok looks at me with a stern look, “It went great.”

“Awesome! Are you coming to the coffee shop?”

“I’ve work.” Hoseok says, and looks down at his watch. “Oh sit, I’ve to leave. See you guys later!”

“Are you coming?” Taehyung asks after Hoseok ran off.

“I don’t know, I’ll have to ask my parents.”

“Come on, you’re 18, you don’t need your parents approval for everything. Live a little.”

“Live a little? You’re acting like we’re going to a club or something.” I say laughing.

“Just come with me.” He pleads. I nob, and we leave for coffee.

* * *

 

“Does he really have to be here?” I complain when I see fucking Jeongguk in the coffee shop.

“Just pretend he isn’t here.”

“Easier said than done.” We wait until it’s turn. I order a latte macchiato, Taehyung a tea.

We take a seat after getting our drinks. Taehyung takes a sip and says. ”That tea tho.”

“Tae, that joke is a bit overdone.”

“So, it’s funny.”

“It’s never been funny.”

“You’re no fun.”

“I’m going for sugar.” I get up.

Unluckily Jeongguk and his friends are sitting in front of the sugar and milk station. I’ll just ignore them while I’m putting sugar in my coffee.

I’m done with the sugar, I turn around walking back to my seat. But I trip, spilling the hot drink all over me. I let out a soft yell. My skins feels like it’s burning. Of course, Jeongguk, can’t he act grown up for once in his life. Why does he have to trip me, when I have a freaking hot drink in my hands.

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you?! You know how fucking hot this is?!” I say  while getting up.

“Not my fault you’re so clumsy.” He says while bursting out in laughter. His friends are laughing with him.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you. How can one be such asshole?”

“How can one be such a bitch?” He answers while slightly imitating me.

“At least I don’t trip people with hot drinks.”

“At least I don’t trip people with hot drinks.” He imitates me with an annoying high voice.

I turn around to Taehyung, who already came to help me. And we walk out.

“I’m going home, I can’t walk around like this.” I say, pointing at my covered in coffee clothes.

“We’ll call tonight” He says.

* * *

 

“Where were you?!” Mom asks/yells when I enter the house.

“Coffee with Tae.”

“And who said you could?! And what happened to your clothes?”

“Spilled coffee.” I say dryly.

“Can’t you drink coffee like a normal person? Why would you spill coffee all over you like that? Are trying to ruin the company or something?”

“How is spilling coffee, ruining a company?!”

“You’re walking through city like a homeless person! The only thing you do is making our company a laughingstock!”

“I am not a fucking laughingstock! I didn’t spill coffee on purpose.”

“Don’t talk to my with that tone! Go to your room! And don’t even think about coming down to eat!”

* * *

“Does the coffee still hurt?” Tae ask when we’re video calling.

“Coffee?” Hoseok asks.

“Jeongguk tripped me at the coffee shop, causing me to spill all my coffee over me.”

“What an asshole.”

“I know, it doesn’t really hurt anymore. Thought I still feel it.”

We keep on talking for over an hour until we decide to go to sleep.

“Goodnight.”

“Bye.

“See you tomorrow.”

And I go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeongguk pov

“Don’t you think that was a little immature?” Jin says, after Jimin left.

“It’s funny.”

“I know you hate him, but that coffee was hot. It can burn his skin pretty badly.”

“He deserves it.”

“Why? What did he ever do to make you hate him so much?”

“Exist.”

“You’re hopeless. Just don’t play around like that, when hot coffee is involved. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good.” He says, and we go back to drinking our coffees.

* * *

 

I come home in an empty home, nothing new. I walk to my room, hearing every step echoing through the house.

I take my phone out.

Me  
Can you send me that video from earlier

Yoongi  
Wait a sec  
[Video attached]

Me  
Tnx

Yoongi  
You’re a real asshole, you know

Me  
At least I’m good at it, so who cares

Yoongi  
Jin cares

Me  
*pretends to not care*

Yoongi  
What are you doing with it anyways

Me  
You’ll see ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Yoongi  
... oh no  
Don’t do it

Me  
I’ve to go

Yoongi  
Don’t

Me  
See you later

I open my twitter, scrolling a little, but twitter is boring wen nothing is happening.

I doubt a bit if this is a good thing to upload the video, I mean it’s not, but should I do it? Yeah, probably.

Uploading…

Video uploaded!

* * *

 

Jimin  
Delete it

Me  
Delete what?

Jimin  
The video asshole

Me  
Why would I

Jimin  
Just delete the fucking video

Me  
Again, why

Jimin  
Because you have to

Me  
Ask nicely

Jimin  
WHAT

Me  
U deaf?  
I said, ask nicely

Jimin  
I know what you said, idiot  
I’m not going to ask nicely

Me  
To bad

Jimin  
Can you delete the video?

Me  
Please

Jimin  
Please

Me  
Sweetest Jeongguk

Jimin  
Hell no

Me  
Hell yes

Jimin  
Sweetest Jeongguk

Me  
Now in one sentence

Jimin  
You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you

Me  
Indeed

Jimin  
Get another kink

Me  
I’m still waiting

Jimin  
I hate you  
Sweetest Jeongguk, can you please delete the video

Me  
Good boy

Jimin  
I hate you

* * *

 

Suddenly there’s a knock on my door. “Come in!”

My dad’s assistant enters. “I came to tell you that your parents will be on a business trip this weekend.”

“Are they here?”

“They are downstairs.”

“Couldn’t they tell me themselves.”

“I am sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, you’re just doing your job.”

“Yeah, well, I have to go.” And she leaves awkwardly.

That’s again, another conversation with my parents less. That’s again a weekend alone, nothing new. I’m not lonely, I’ve my friends. But sometimes I wish I would be a little closer to my parents. Just a little, not much, just close enough for them not to do all the conversation through an employee.

I stay seated, staring in front of me, for another minute.

Let’s have party Friday. In my house. Some alcohol, some music, and not giving a fuck about anything.

I’ll ask an employee to go to the store, I’ll sent everyone who can come tomorrow at school. And my parents won’t know about it. They don’t care. Let’s see this as payback for them not talking to me. Even though they won’t know nor care.


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin pov

Jeongguk is the person I know for the longest except for my parents. It’s weird to think about, the person you dislike the most, knowing for the longest time. I mean, I’ve never really know him, but still.

I only met my friend in high school. But for Jeongguk I met him when I was still in diapers. The yearly hotel convention. We played together, not intentionally, but because of the small amount of hotel CEO kids, we all played together.

We would just ignore each other when we were younger. And when we got older and first started learning curs word we would curse at each other or annoy each other. But both of us would never stop hanging out with everyone. Because the convention is so boring you would automatically come back to not die from boredom.

* * *

 

“Can someone be more annoying? What the actual fuck went wrong in his head that he thought it was a good idea to post that video? I just want to slap him in front of everyone and make him feel as mad and annoyed as me.” I say at school.

“Take a deep breath and try to calm a bit.” Hoseok says in a calming voice.

“I just want you to know, I won’t keep you from slapping Jeongguk.” Taehyung says.

“Tae! Don’t give him bad idea’s!”

“He already said he was going to!”

“He said he wants to, not that he’s going to! Now your encouraging him in this!”

“This is so dumb.” I say laughing. “And, no I’m not going to slap Jeongguk because of that dumb video.”

“Good boy.” Hoseok says.

“Why do people always call me ‘good boy’?!”

“WHO CALLED YOU GOOD BOY?!” Taehyung yells exited, making me regret what I said a second ago.

“No one.”

“Yes, someone did. You said it yourself.” Hoseok says almost as excited as Taehyung.

“It’s really not that important, it’s annoying.”

“Yes it is. Do you have a secret lover we don’t know about? How dare you not tell us anything.” Says Taehyung.

“Don’t get your hopes up, there’s no secret or lover in general.”

“But someone did call you good boy, and we want the context around that person calling you good boy.”

“You think it’s going to be some intimate setting. He really just said it to annoy me.”

“Nope, you can’t get yourself out of this. You’re going to tell us who said it.” Hoseok says

“Was is through text or in person? Do we know him?” Taehyung asks me.

“It was through text, and yes, you know him.” Again something I shouldn’t have said, because Tae immediately takes my phone out of my back pocket.

“Give it back!” I start jumping but, Tae is holding it to high.

After a while of jumping, Hoseok pulls me back, while Tae goes through my phone.

“JEONGGUK CALLED YOU GOOD BOY?!” For no reason I start blushing.

“WHAT, REALLY?!”

“This conversation is so cute!” Tae says.

“No, it’s not, it’s annoying.”

“Yeah, but it’s cute.” Hoseok says, now he’s also reading the texts.

“Why are you so obedient, you never listen to me!” Tae complains.

“I’m not obedient.”

“Sweetest Jeongguk, can you please delete the video. Not obedient at al.”

“I hate you both.”

“No, you love us.

* * *

 

“We’re going to Jeongguk’s party.” Taehyung says.

“Like I’ll ever put a foot inside of that assholes home.”

“You haven’t been to parties in an eternity, you’re coming with us.” Says Tae.

“Plus, Jeongguk doesn’t want you there.” Hoseok adds.

“See, he doesn’t want me there. I’m not going.”

“Sorry, I forgot your oh so obedient when it comes to Jeongguk.”

“Your starting again.” I sight.

“See it this way, he doesn’t want you there, meaning he’ll be annoyed because your there. It’s a double win, you can party, and annoy Jeongguk at the same time.”

“We’re going.” I say smirking, after I taking in Hoseok’s words.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeongguk pov 

Everything is ready to start, music is playing, bartender has arrived and settled in, and the my closest friend are here.

Fastly more people start to come in, some from school, some I’ve never seen before. But who cares? Surely not my parents.

I take my first drink and move myself to the crowd. After an other drink and some time, I start dancing with some girl. But it doesn’t take long for me to get bored. Like, how can someone be so slutty like her?

Suddenly I see a face I rather wouldn’t have seen tonight. Jimin… Why is he here? From all people, why him? Doesn’t he know how to stay away. Even thought I wouldn’t want any interactions with him, my tipsy mind decides to go talk to him.

“What are you doing here?”  I ask, raising my voice loud enough for him to hear me through the loud music.

“Attending a party, isn’t that what parties are for?”

“Why do you have to be such a bitch? Why are you at MY party?!”

“Because I wanted to. Now let me through, I need to find my friends.”

“Oh, poor you, little Jimin can’t survive without friends.” I try not to laugh at my own joke.

“Oh come on, is it me or does your humour get worse when your drunk. Now, stop being an asshole and leave me alone.” Without saying another word, he pushes me aside and disappears in the crowd.

* * *

 

“We’re playing ‘never have I ever’ outside, are you coming?” Namjoon asks.

“Sure.” I follow him outside, immediately regretting my choice of attending, for one reason and one reason only, Jimin is also attending the game.

“Does he really have to be here?!” I complain.

“Come on Jeongguk, don’t be childish, just play along.” Jin says, he’s still a bit mad at me for acting immature by uploading the video of Jimin with the coffee.

“Okay, the rules are simply. We take turns asking never have I ever questions. If you’ve ever done what asked, you take a sip of you’re drink.” She makes a gesture to the tray of drinks filled to the top with god knows what. “The first persons cup to be empty, loses. And we’ll decide a punishment at the moment.”

The first questions asked are boring and innocent. But I’ve the perfect question in mind, with what I can make Jimin drink.

“Never have I ever been attracted to the same gender.” I say smirking at Jimin.

“That’s not fair!” He whines a little drunk, but after that, he takes a sip anyways. But Jimin isn’t the only one to take a sip. Hoseok and a random girl take a sip to. And to my surprise also Yoongi takes a sip.

But my question doesn’t stay unpunished, when it’s Jimins turn he asks: “Never have I ever been attracted to the opposite gender.” Making (almost) everyone groan in annoyance.

“Never have I ever hated someone.” One of the girls asks two rounds later. I raise my cup, thinking about Jimin and take a sip. Only one other person drinks, which is not Jimin.

“Cheater, you hate Jeongguk!” a dude from school says, pointing at Jimin.

“I hate no one. I strictly dislike people. Hating someone is like wishing they were dead. I could never wish someone’s dead, no matter how much I dislike them.” I slowly take in what take in Jimins words. I look down, feeling guilty for drinking.

After a few more rounds we have a loser,… me… Everyone starts discussing my punishment, some are too lame, and some are too extreme. Nothing really comes out of this until someone says: “We should make Jimin sit on Jeongguks lap for the rest of the night.”

“Wtf, it’s his punishment, not mine!” Jimin protests.

“Your cup is almost empty too, you deserve some kind of punishment to.”

“Still, I deserve a softer punishment.”

“Well, you don’t hate Jeongguk, but he hates you. Sounds like a harsher punishment for him to me.” The group falls silent, an unknow expression appears on his face, almost like pain.

“We could find something else.” Jin comes to the rescue.

“No, he’s right, I’ll sit on his lap.”

He comes to me, I want to protest, but that’ll only make the situation worse, so I decide to keep my mouth shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Jimin pov

“Jimin, wake up..” Hoseok says.

“Was I sleeping?” I ask confused.

“You fell asleep only a second ago, it’s time for you to go home, don’t you think?”

“But I’ve so much funnnnn!” I whine.

“No you’re not having fun. You’re too drunk and already fell asleep once.”

“Only one time.” I say, holding up one finger to make myself clear

“That’s one time too much. Come on.” Hoseok pulls me of Jeongguks lap, wait, I was still on there.

“Nooooo, it’s cold, Jeongguk is hot, let me sit back down.”

Hoseok starts laughing. “Sure, if you say so. But we’re going home anyway.”

“Not in that way!” I whine, letting me carry through the house.

“Where is Taetae?” I say when I notice his absence.

“He left thirty minutes ago. Don’t you remember?” My mouth forms an ‘oh’ and thin when I think back to Taehyung leaving.

“Wait, this is not my house? Are you kidnapping me?!”

“No you idiot. First of all, you told your parent you’ll be sleeping over at mine, because they couldn’t know about you going to party. Second of all, even if you didn’t tell you parent you’ll be sleeping over, there would be no way I’ll bring you home drunk.”

“Oooh, that makes sense.”

“Of course it makes sense. You’re the one who told me to not let you go home drunk. Now, let’s get you washed up and let you sleep.”

“I’m tired.”

“Fifteen minutes ago, you didn’t want to go home, and now you’re tired?”

* * *

 

I wake up from the sun light coming through the curtains.

“How are you?” Hoseok ask.

“I’m okay. Sorry for being drunk.”

“No problem, at least you didn’t throw up.”

“I didn’t?”

“Do you even remember anything of the night?”

“We played ‘never have I ever’, I don’t remember anything else. Something happened.”

“Nothing except for you not wanting to go home because Jeongguk was hot?”

“WHAT?!”

“You didn’t want to go home after you fell asleep because you were having fun. And when I pulled you up from his lap, you said you wanted to sit back down because Jeongguk was hot.” He says laughing.

“You’re kidding right?”

“You wish.”

*PING*

Jeongguk  
Sorry for hating you

“What is it?” Hoseok asks.

“What do you mean?”

“You look shocked about whatever text you got.”

“Oh, no, it’s nothing.”

“If you say so. Anyway, what did you tell your parents about how late you’re going to be home?”

“Uhm.. Now? I’m going, see you at school.”

On my way home, I take a chewing gum, to get the last smells of alcohol away. Because it would ‘ruin the image of the company’ if I would do things everyone does.

* * *

 

“You’re late.” My dad says when I arrive home. 

“No, I’m not.”

“We agreed you’d be home at 10 o’clock! Meaning you’re fifteen minutes late!”

“I said I’d come home at ten, meaning I’d leave there by ten.” I try to defend myself.

“No you didn’t! You were going to be home by ten! Now, shut your mouth and get out of my sight!”

“I come home only fifteen minutes late, and your already telling me to shut up and leave! That’s not even that bad!”

“It’s the fact that your probably lying about where you slept, AND you were late!”

“What do you mean I’m lying about where I slept?! I told you I slept at Hoseoks! What do you think I slept?!

“Probably sleeping around with some dude!”

“What the actual fuck?! That I’m gay doesn’t mean I’m a man slut!”

“You could be!”

“You really think about me so low! How dare you? I’m you fucking son!”

“Don’t talk to me on that tone! Go to your room!”

When I’m in my rooms, tears of anger start streaming down my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeongguk pov

I wake up with a headache. I think back at the night before, especially the first round of ‘never have I ever’. Guilt is still eating me for drinking at the hate question. I mean, I’ve been convinced that Jimin is a bad person. But would a bad person say stuff like they won’t ever wish anyone’s dead? No.

I decide to text him. After lot of thinking I decide to send ‘Sorry for hating you’.

Okay, why did I send this, this sounds so stupid, omg, it’s going to be so awkward if he sees this, can I delete this, what did I think, he’s going to think I’m weird, why do I care about what he thinks? Let’s hope he doesn’t read it, our just doesn’t give a fuck.

Shit he read it. Help, what did I do. Nonononono, he’s typing. Oh, he stopped, why did he stop, maybe he wasn’t typing at all, and it just said he was. Why doesn’t he answer?

I decide to go get breakfast downstairs, leaving my phone in my room. It’s a lot less stress. Secretly I hope Jimin answers when I’m back in my room. But he already read it, if he wanted to text back, he would’ve already.

* * *

 

When I’m downstairs, the staff is still cleaning the mess of my party yesterday.

“HEY!” I yell to get everyone’s attention. “I don’t care if anyone tells anything about this party to parents, because they don’t give a fuck. But don’t even think about saying anything about Park Jimin being here, I’ll get you fired if you do!”

Everyone nobs. “Why was he here sir?” a staff asks.

“Just because. Go back to what you’re payed to do, and stop sticking your noise in my business.”

* * *

 

I eat a bowl of cereal, and go back to my room.

Would I look at my notifications? I hope to see a text from Jimin, but no sign of him, nothing. I put my phone back, but only a second later there’s a text.

*PING*

Jin  
You free this afternoon?

Me  
Yeah, Y?

We’re going to the amusement park

Okay, anything else

Yeah, one thing, you’re not going to be happy about  
this

What is it

Well, you know how we were talking with Jimins  
friends when this girl wouldn’t stop flirting with you

Oh no  
Nononono  
Don’t tell me their coming

Yeah, they’re coming, Jimin too

FUCK  
I don’t want to come

You are, you should get over the whole ‘we hate  
each other because we have to’ thing

I’ll come, but I won’t talk to him, even one  
 word, nor stand close to him

* * *

 

I close my phone, pissed that I’ll have to see Jimin after the dumb text from today, and the awkward night yesterday.

My dumb selves decide to send him another text.

 

Me  
Sorry, that was a dumb thing to send

Jimin  
Oh, no not totally, I understand what you mean

Than why didn’t you answer  
Oh, no, don’t answer that, dumb of me to send

You texted me at an inconvenient time,  
I was just about to go home

You didn’t go home yesterday

I stayed at Hoseoks, can’t go home drunk

Oh, why’s that

It’s none of your business  
Stop pretending to care to make yourselves  
feel better about yourself

Chill, no need to feel attacked, I was  
just curious

Than stop being curious  
See you this afternoon

* * *

 

Well, that didn’t go great. When I think about is, there’s not much that could go great in that conversation.

But why did he get so defensive when I simply asked him about going home drunk. I mean, what’s the difference about going home sober and going home drunk. But that’s just me thinking that everyone has parents like mine, that don’t give a fuck.


	7. Chapter 7

Jimin pov

I take my bag and go downstairs.

“Where are you going?” Dad asks.

“Out.” I say, while tying my laces.

“Who said you could go out?”

“I’m leaving, bye.”

“Come back here!”

I let out a deep sigh when I walk out the house. I take my car and leave to pick up Taehyung and Hoseok.

* * *

 

“Did he really have to come too?”

“Come on, it’s going to be okay.” Hoseok says.

“But it’s going to be awkward after yesterday.”

“Just act normal, and everything will be fine.” He says.

“No, it’s not.” I whine, we arrive at Taehyungs house.

“Hey guys.” He says when he enters the car. “We’re going so much fun.”

“Why are you both doing this to me.”

“Omg yes, Jeongguk is there to. That’s going to be so funny, I bet both of you are going to act very awkward.” Taehyung laughs.

“See!” I say, directed to Hoseok.

“Taehyung! Are you serious.” Hoseok complains.

“What?!”

“Jimin has been whining since I entered his car.”

“Of course I’ve been whining, I’m forced to hang out with that asshole.”

* * *

 

When we arrive at the bowling place. Jeongguk and his friends are already waiting for us. I’m still pissed about him being here, but I guess nothing is going to change that.

“Hi!” Hoseok yells, waving.

We go inside and start to play. I manage in ignoring Jeongguk’s presence and at the same time participate in the conversations. And Jeongguk does the same.

It all goes well during the game, but after, we decide to eat something in a nearby food place.

I don’t know how I couldn’t pretend it. No, I do know how, but still. The only place for me to sit is next to Jeongguk. HOW?

“Can someone exchange seats?” Jeongguk asks. Seriously, it’s not that bad, does he really have to complain about everything.

Everyone shakes their heads and start laughing like this is something they took care of, what probably is judging from Taehyungs smug smile.

“By the way, both of you got a little closer yesterday anyways, Jimin even fell asleep on you.” Seokjin says with a smirk.

“Don’t put it like that. That’s not what happened.” I say.

“Shut up, that’s exactly what happened.” Jeongguk says.

“Yeah, and who’s fault is that? If you didn’t lose, I wouldn’t have to sit on you.”

“Yeah? Maybe if you weren’t a lightweight, you wouldn’t have fell asleep from the alcohol.”

“You’re so annoying.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t be annoying if you weren’t a bitch over dumb stuff.”

“Is that so? Well, maybe I wouldn’t be a bitch about ‘dumb stuff’ if you wouldn’t question stuff that clearly are none of your concerns.”

“Stop that, people are looking.” Namjoon interrupts.

The rest of the meal is a little tense, for me at least. The rest of the group is enjoying themselves again, except for me and Jeongguk, we try to be a part of the conversations, but still a little tense.

My phone starts ringing, it’s my dad. I decline the call. But he calls again, and again, I decline the call. The third time he calls, I mute my phone.

“Shouldn’t you answer?” Seokjin asks.

“No, nothing important.” I lay my phone down on and ignore it for the rest of the dinner.

* * *

 

When the meal is over we decide to go hang out in the nearby park before separate home.

Even though I don’t want to be close to Jeongguk any longer. I stay. I could’ve gone home like Yoongi and Hoseok did (what’s a little suspicious). But I came to the conclusion that staying close to Jeongguk longer is way better than going home early, even if he’s being an asshole.

I also came to the conclusion that Jeongguk is actually a sweet person, to others, but he’s still an asshole, kind off.


	8. Chapter 8

Jeongguk pov

Jimins phone starts ringing again, curious about who won’t stop calling him, I look down. Is someone harassing him. I mean, that’s one of the only logic explanations if Jimin doesn’t want to answer but the person keeps calling. I kind of want to protect him if that’s the case.

But when I look, it turns out it’s just his dad. No one’s harassing him, guess he’s just ungrateful for having parents that do care. I would be happy when my parents would call me. Now I’m thinking about it, I don’t even think they have my number saved. But I don’t blame them, why would they need my number if they could have their assistant call me.

Jimin mutes his phone and the dinner continues. Nothing really happens, after a while Jimins phone stops lighting up from calls. But not much later the phone lights up again, this time from a text ‘come home, now!’ written in all caps. Jimin sees it to but ignores it and turns his phone around, whit the screen down.

* * *

 

After dinner we all decide to go hang out in the park nearby. And with ‘all’ I mean everyone except for Yoongi and Hoseok, they left together. I’ll have to ask Yoongi about this later, ‘cause I have a feeling something is going on between those two.

We sit down at a picnic table, for some unknown reason Jimin sits down next to me. But this time I’m not in the mood to complain.

Table setting:

Jm ----- Th  
Jk ----- Nj  
xx ----- Sj

We’re all enjoying ourselves (I’m sure Yoongi and Hoseok are enjoying themselves to). At some point Jin, Namjoon and Taehyung get into some sort of discussion about a series I don’t watch.

“I’m sorry for reacting so offended this morning when you just asked me something normal.” Jimin suddenly says.

“It’s nothing, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“Oh, no, it’s not your fault, you couldn’t know I didn’t want to talk about it.”

“It’s not your fault either. Anyways, I’m sorry for yelling at you in the restaurant. That was pretty childish.”

“Yeah it was. But I yelled to, sort off.”

“Then we’re both childish.” After I say that Jimin let’s out the cutest giggle ever.

“Can I propose something? You don’t have to agree or anything, it’s just a thought.” I look at him confused, but nod.

“Can we stop this whole ‘we hate each other’ thing. It’s pretty dumb and you seem like a genuine sweet person.”

“You think I’m sweet?” I ask teasingly. It could be the bad lighting of the streetlights, but Jimins cheeks turn slightly pink.

“No!.. Maybe?..”

“You can’t get out now, you already said I’m sweet. I think you’re right, it is pretty dumb this ‘hate each other’ thing.”

* * *

 

We all say our goodbye’s and everyone walks off to their cars. I decide to go buy a bottle of coke and some gum in the night store. When I leave the store Taehyung comes running to me, followed by Jimin.

“Can you drive us home, Jimins car won’t start.”

“Sure.”

“Thanks, you’re the best.”

They both settle themselves in the back seats and we leave. Taehyung is the first to get dropped off.

“No wait, I want to sit in the front.” Jimin says, right when I want to start driving again.

We start driving again. “You should stop here, can’t have my parents see you dropping me off.”

I stop the car.

“I know it’s not my place to ask. But is everything alright, you seem like you need a hug or something. Did something happen?”

“Can I?”

“What?”

“H-have a hug.”

“S-sure.” Jimin climbs out of his seat and settles himself on my lap, he wraps his arms around me and burries his face in my nape.

I softy caress his back. Jimin lets out a soft sniffle.

“Parents suck.” He sniffles.

“They really do, right.”

“Mhm.”

“We should run away.”

“One day we will.”

We stay seated like this, arms wrapped around each other, radio softly playing in the background.

I would expect me to feel uncomfortable in this situation, but I feel weirdly in place. The most in place I’ve ever felt.


	9. Chapter 9

Jimin pov

I wipe my last tears away and climb of Jeongguks lap.

“Omg, this is so embarrassing. I’m so sorry for whatever that was.”

“It’s okay, you needed it.”

“I guess I did. Thanks.”

Nobody says anything. There’s a awkward but still comfortable silence.

“Well.. I got to get going… See you at school… Probably…” I say and get out of the car.

“Bye.”

* * *

 

“Where were you.” My dad asks.

“At the bowling place.”

“Where’s your car?”

“Still there, it wouldn’t start. I’ll call the car place tomorrow.”

“How did you get home?”

“A friend.”

“Which friend.”

“Just a friend.”

“You only have two friends, it’s not that hard saying which friend.”

“It’s not important. And if you think I slept around like the slut I am, and some dude bought me home. Then you’re wrong!”

“Did you just raise your voice?!”

“I’m sorry.” I say, looking down, already regretting what I said just a second ago.

“By the way, Don’t you ever dare to leave this house when we don’t allow you to!! You’re grounded for a week!”

“What?! That’s ridiculous!” I complain.

“Go to your room, before I extend your punishment!”

“I’m not going to my room, I’m not a baby.” I protest.

My dad grabs my arm, and pulls me all the way towards my room, and locks the door behind me. Well shit.

* * *

 

*PING*

Jeongguk  
Hey

Jimin  
Hi?

How are you?

Y?

You looked pretty upset when you left my car

My okay I guess

R u sure?

Do you need anything

Not really

What’s with you being nice to me all the sudden?

Not that I don’t like this, you don’t hear me complaining

I like this you a little more

But still

A “little” more?

Just admit you like this

And for your question, idk I guess being  
nice to you is easier than being an asshole  
all the time

Why did it take you this long to know that

I’m not the only one that was being an  
asshole

You were to

True

But you’re an actual softy with your friends, so  
it’s easier for me to be nice to you than when  
your acting all tough

How dare you call me a softy

I’m not “acting” tough I am tough

Mhm sure you are

I feel your sarcasm

Anyways, u sure you don’t need anything

I already got a hug from a “tough” man

But no, there’s nothing you can do

Okay

Got to go

See you at school

You won’t

I’m grounded

They won’t let you go to school when your grounded?

How ridiculous

For them, every second, every second I’m outside, I can  
be bad publicity for the company

So yeah

See you sometime after me being grounded

Since that day, me and Jeongguk text daily. He’s actually a very genuine person, and we’re slowly getting closer

On Friday he’s coming by, a maid is going to help me sneak him in. There’s only one problem, what if my parents find out. It’ll be the dead of me.


	10. Chapter 10

Jeongguk pov

I’m standing in front of the gate of Jimin’s house. I just send him a text waiting for him or anyone to let me in.

My waiting doesn’t last long because the gate opens and Jimin comes running out of the front door.

“Hey!” he yells exited, ”come inside.” And he pulls me inside.

“Wow, chill, we don’t want the sushi to fall down.” I say holding up a bag with takeaway sushi.

“You bought sushi? You’re an angel.”

“You asked me to.”

“Still. Let’s go to my room. Otherwise when my parents would come home suddenly, I would get killed twice.”

“Twice?”

“First because they’ll see I left my room, second because you’re here.”

“Makes sense.”

“Of course it makes sense. I said it, everything I say makes sense.”

* * *

 

“Thanks for sacrificing your Friday evening to be stuck in my room with me.” Jimin suddenly says when we’re eating our sushi.

“Oh come on, it’s not sacrificing, I wasn’t doing anything tonight anyways.”

“You sure?”

“Well, my friends did ask me to a party…”

“And instead of that you choose to hand out with me? Am I supposed to feel special or guilty.”

“Please, don’t feel guilty, it was me who decided I wanted to visit you. Now that we’re talking about it, why am I here and not Taehyung or Hoseok?”

“Well, they came once, but they’re scared of my dad, and when my dad came home and saw them, he kind of yelled very much. And now they’re scared every time they’re here. Not that they wouldn’t come if I needed them, but I don’t want them to go through the fear again.”

“So you would let your dad yell at me and not at them. Wow I feel special.” I say teasing.

“Come on, you know it’s not like that.”

“Yeah, I know, you just couldn’t survive another day without me.”

Jimin lets out the cutest giggle ever. It makes me feel weird things I didn’t thought I could feel, and certainly not caused by the cute boy sitting in front of me.

“It’s stupid we wasted so much time not liking each other, when we’re obvious getting along perfectly.” Jimin says with a sight.

* * *

 

Our conversation and giggles get stopped by a sudden sound of the lock of the door of the room turn.

“Shit.” Jimin says.

“What was that.”

“That was the maid who locked the door. Meaning my parents are almost home. And your still here. Are you okay with sleeping over? Please say your okay with that. I mean if your not okay with that, I’ll try to let you out, I’ll just have to take all the yelling if they se-“

“Jimin, breath, it’s okay. I’ll sleep over. And if they come check on  you, I’ll hide in the closet or something. No need to stress. It’s not good for you.” I interrupt him, while I caress his bag softly.

“Thank you..” Jimin says while leaning in my touch, and closing his eyes to calm down.

Not much later the front door opens making Jimin jump up and going in stress mode all over again.

After a while we hear someone coming up the stairs, I go hide in the closet. The person feels if the door’s locked and after leaves.

“You can come out of the closet.” Jimin whispers while opening the closet.

“What if I don’t want to?” I say teasing.

“You can stay in your closet all you want, but believe me, being out of the closet is much nicer.”

“Are you implying I’m closeted gay?”

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.”

“At which side of the bed do you sleep.” I ask when coming out of the closet.

“Everywhere? You can choose.”


	11. Chapter 11

Jimin pov

I wake up to a sight of Jeongguks face right in front of mine. His eyes are still closed. His slow breathing calms me.

Our legs are hugging each other and his arm is wrapped around me, my hand is resting on his torso.

I don’t dare to move, not that I want to move. It feels good to be this close to Jeongguk. But I know it’s the best to change positions before Jeongguk wakes up.

After a while of looking at Jeongguks face, and not moving a bit. Jeongguk eyes open slowly.

“Good morning.” I whisper softly.

“Good morning.” He says with a hoarse voice and a smile. A very genuine and beautiful smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

“Did you sleep well?” I ask.

I notice that we’re still hugging the same as when I woke up. This can both mean that Jeongguk hasn’t noticed yet or that it doesn’t bother him. I hope for the second, but it probably isn’t. I’m sure when he would notice, he’ll push me away or something.

“Yeah, you?”

“Yeah.”

We stare at each other for some time until Jeongguk slowly sits up.

“I think I should leave for home, it’s almost 11 o’clock.”

“Wow, we slept for long. Aren’t your parents going to be mad that you didn’t come home yesterday?”

“They don’t care.”

I look out the window to see that both my parents car is gone, meaning they’ve left.

“I’ll text a servant to let us out this room.”

“We should do this again some time.”

“What? Being locked in my room?”

“No you idiot, I mean hang out in general.” Jeongguk laughs while rubbing my hair.

“Nooo, my hair.” I whine.

“What do you mean ‘your hair’, you just woke up.”

I reach for his hair but Jeongguk grabs both of my arms. He stands on his tips to be even taller.

“What are you going to do now?” he says with a deep voice while looking down at me.

Jeongguk talking in a deep vaice makes me feel hot inside. My cheecks heat up and I start blushing. At this point it’s impossible for Jeongguk to not have noticed my blushing.

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

We stare intensely at each other while Jeongguk brings his hand to my face and rubes my blushing cheek.

“You’re blushing.” Jeongguk says.

“S-sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.”

Our intense staring stops abruptly when the lock of my room is being turned. We both take a big step back and look at the door, excepting someone to come in. But we immediately realize it was just the servant to let us out.

“I’ll get going.” Jeongguk says with a sight. We walk downstairs together and stop right in front of the front door.

“See you at school.”

We hug a little to long for just to be a ‘we’re just friends and we’ll stay just friends’ hug. But maybe that’s just delusional me that starts to devolve feelings.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Jeongguk pov

I let out a deep sight when I leave Jimins house. Disappointed that the night is already over and confused about the things I’m feeling, I walk home.

* * *

The following days at school, me and my friends hang out with Jimin, Taehyung and Hoseok. I know they say ‘the more the merrier’, but the only one I focus on is Jimin for some reason.

 

Our Wednesday is cut short because our math teacher got sick last minute and there’s no substitute available.

 

After a lot of doubting I decide to ask Jimin.

 

“Hey Jiminie-Hyung, are you free today?”

 

“How could I not be free if I normally would be in class now?”

 

“Oh, yeah… Sooo… do you maybe want to hang out or something?”

 

“Sure, are the others coming too?”

 

“NO! I mean.. If you want them to come, we could still ask. But we can also just hang out without the…”

 

“Just us two it is.”

 

“YAY”

 

“What are we going to do?”

 

“Maybe we could go get lunch. I know this good French coffee place we could go.”

 

“Sounds good.”

* * *

 

Time flies by and before we know we’re getting to go separate ways to our houses.

 

“That was fun.” I say smiling.

 

“Yes it was. Can I ask you something?”

 

“Yeah, of course, what is it.”

 

“Do you want, maybe,… I don’t know… Want to… Maybe I’ve understand all of this wrong… but…” I notice Jimin’s getting all nervous.

 

“Jimin, breathe, just ask. I’m not going to bite or anything. How bad can it be?”

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll ask, please don’t freak out please… Do you maybe want to go on a date with me Saturday?”

 

My eyes go wide, shocked over the question. Did he really just asked me out? Am I dreaming, is this the real world? I didn’t notice for how long I’ve been zoned out until Jimin speaks up again.

 

“Just forget what I just said. I understood all of this wrong. Sorry. I’ll go home.”

 

“Oh, no no no, you didn’t understood it wrong. If you would’ve understood this wrong, we both would’ve. Of course I want to go on a date with you.”

 

“Really?! You are serious? Are you really serious? Please don’t say your kidding.”

 

“I’m serious, I really am. At what time should I be ready?”

 

“I’ll text you, I don’t know yet.”

 

“Okay, see you Saturday.”

 

“We see each other at school, you know.”

 

“Oh, right, Bye!”

 

“Bye.”

* * *

I’m sitting in my room doing my homework and thinking about the date I have Saturday, when there’s a knock on my door.

 

“Come in.” My parents assistant enters.

 

“Hello sir, how are you?”

 

“Good, and you?”

 

“I am also good. Thanks for asking sir. I came to tell you that your parents expect you to attend your monthly family dinner at the usual restaurant this Friday.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be there.”

 

“Do you want me to give them a message from you?”

 

“Just say whatever. I’ll be there, just say that. If I want to say anything to them I’ll do it myself.”

 

“Oh, okay. Sorry for asking, sir. I will go now. Have a good night.”

 

“Thanks, you to.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Jimin pov

“What do you mean, you’re not free but want us to come by? That makes no sense!” Taehyung yells through the phone.

“I can’t decide what to wear!”

“But where are you going?” Hoseok asks.

“A date. AAAA help me! I’ve noting ready and I said I’d pick him up in an hour!”

“You have a date and didn’t tell?!! How dare you? I feel betrayed!” Taehyung says overdramatic.

“Just come please! I can’t do this alone!”

“We’re on our way.” Hoseok says with a sight.

* * *

 

The door bell rings and I run downstairs to let Taehyung and Hoseok.

“Wow what’s that smell?” Hoseok says running to the kitchen. Before I can stop them there already in the kitchen looking for the smell.

“Don’t open that bag!”

“But I want to see what it is! I’m hungry!” Taehyung says.

“It’s not for you! Now come help me pick clothes!”

“You made food for your date?! You never cooked for us! What kind of friendship is this?” he whines when I’m already pulling both of them upstairs.

“I did.”

“That was on time and it were instant noodles.”

“WHAT happened here?!” Hoseok yells, looking around at the floor covered in clothes.

“I panicked.”

“You never cooked for another date, nor did you ever panic like this. Who the fuck are you going on a date with?!” Hoseok asks.

“Jeongguk.” I whisper, nervous for their reaction.

“WHAT.” They both yell.

“I told you! I win!” Hoseok yells.

“How did you know?!” Taehyung yells back.

I look confused between both of them waiting for anyone to explain until Hoseok speaks up: “I made a bet about you, I thought you would admit your feelings for Jeongguk pretty fast but Taehyung said it would take at least a month.”

“Goddammit Taehyung, I’m not THAT stubborn. Now, enough messing around, I need an outfit.”

* * *

 

After a while of trying different outfits, I’m ready and it’s time for me to leave.

“I’m going, bye!” I say.

“We expect a report of you whole night with every detail, prepare for that.” Taehyung says.

“Enjoy your night! Be safe!” Hoseok yells right before I close my car door.

* * *

 

I pull up at Jeongguks house where he is already waiting outside.

“Hey, you look good.” Is the first thing Jeongguk says when he gets in.

“Luckily, it took me long enough to get ready. You look good too as always.”

“Where are we going?”

“Nice try, I’m not telling.”

“Oh come on, just a little hint.”

“Nope.”

“You’re no fun.”

“If I’m no fun, why did you agree to the date anyway.”

“For your cute face.” I get flustered by his compliment but also a little anxious, is he really just here for my looks?

“So you’re only here for my looks?” I try to sound teasing but my voice slightly breaks at the end of that sentence.

He lays his hand on mine that’s resting on the gear stick and rubs it softly with his thumb.

“Of course not. It was just a joke baby no need to panic.” It probably just slipped but my mind starts to fangirl when he says baby.

* * *

 

“Where here!” I say. I get out and get all the food out of the trunk.

“The river?” Jeongguk ask, and I nod.

“We’re having a picnic by the river?”

“Yes we are.”


	14. Chapter 14

Jeongguk pov

“Hello son.” My dad says when I sit down at my parents table after entering the restaurant.

“Hi mom, hi dad.”

“How have you been? How is school going?” Mom asks. These questions make me mad, can’t they just ask these things whenever, like, why do we have to plan a dinner for exchanging this information.

“I’ve great. School is going good too.” I don’t even consider asking the same.

“I saw your rapport card, you’re English grades are going down.”

“Seriously dad? It went from 80 percent to 70 percent, that’s not a disaster.”

My parents ignore my comment on my grade and an awkward begins. Not much later or food comes and we start eating in silence.

“How are you doing in love son. Do you have a girlfriend or a girl that can become one?” I choke. Why did dad suddenly asks that out of nowhere.

“What if I don’t want one?”

“What do you mean Jeongguk? You need a partner at some point in life.” Mom says.

“I never said I didn’t want a partner. I said I didn’t necessarily want a GIRLfriend, like, I don’t want the girl-part of girlfriend.”

“What are you implying son?”

“I think you know damn well what I’m implying.”

“Your gay?!” My dad spats out with a hint of disgust.

“Kind of.”

“Kind of?! What do you mean? You kiss boys, your gay!”

“We haven’t kissed yet!”

“And what is that supposed to mean? You already like someone? Out of my sight?! And drop that boy your with, I don’t want a gay son!”

Without any other word, I leave. Why would I care about their opinion, they can’t just expect they can control my life while they’ve never been there for me. But I still feel kind of sad and disappointed.

* * *

 

“I told my parents that I might be gay yesterday.” I tell Jimin once we sit down at the river.

“Might be gay?” Jimin asks confused.

“Well, I’m obvious gay for you. But I don’t know for the rest.”

“Aah, makes sense. How did it go?”

“Not that great..” I say with a sight.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Dad got mad, said he didn’t want a gay son, and told me to leave.. Mom just looked shocked and didn’t say anything. But I won’t let myself worry too much over it. They’ve never been there for me, they can’t just say who I can like and who not.”

“It’s okay to worry, nothing wrong with that. But they can’t, like you said, decide who you can like and who not, even if they would’ve be there for you.”

“I know I know, can we change topics. I don’t want to think about it too much.”

“Sure.”

* * *

 

The rest of the night goes by peacefully, we talk about various topics and play around with the food Jimin made.

I don’t know exactly how ended up like this but Jimin is snuggled against me.

He’s sitting between my legs, back against my legs, head resting on slightly on my shoulders, and my arms around his waist.

I warm feeling spreads all over my body and my cheeks are blushing.

I’m in love with him


End file.
